La Primera Vez
by ErrexErre
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke llevan saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero ambos necesitan “algo más” para hacer su relación más profunda. Cocinar un pastel será la razón por la que el inocente kyuubi se de cuenta. ONESHOT YAOI LEMON [SasuXNaru] [PRIMER FIC EN NARUTO, WEEE]


n.n YAY! Mi primer One-shot lemon en Naruto TuT shiawase dattebayo! (XD see, sakdo del spcial d konoha XD)

Y se me ocurrió escribirlo gracias al amigo gay de la one-san XDDDD too x tu culpa, one-sama! XDDD ia tngo la mente muy pervertida T.T

**Este fic es YAOI LEMON ¬¬ Están advertidos, no quiero quejas o.ó… Además que es mi primer fic en Naruto :D **(Y para inaugurar, un lemon XD)

Dedicado a **Rika-chan Sumiko Minamino Rurouni Andrea-sensei Hikari-kun**

**Summary: **Naruto y Sasuke llevan saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero ambos necesitan "algo más" para hacer su relación más profunda. Cocinar un pastel será la razón por la que el inocente kyuubi se de cuenta. ONE-SHOT YAOI LEMON SasuXNaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La primera vez**

.-¡Así no, baka! –exclamó Sasuke cogiendo la mano de Naruto -. ¡Lo estás haciendo demasiado lento! ¡Tienes que poner más fuerza!

.-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es la primera vez que hago esto ¬¬

.-Sí, se nota ¬¬

Ambos se miraron con mala cara y Naruto retiró bruscamente la mano de Sasuke y volvió a probar el mismo.

Ante los movimientos tan pobres de la muñeca de Naruto, Sasuke hizo una mueca y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

.-¡¡ESTAS ECHANDO TODO A PERDER, NARUTO! –dijo cogiendo la mano de Naruto.

.-¡¡DEJA DE REPROCHARME!

.-¡Eres un inútil! –espetó Sasuke -. ¿¡Cómo demonios se supone que se expanda si mueves tu mano de una forma tan lenta, patética y sin ritmo fijo?

.-¡Que es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡No deberías quejarte tanto! ¬¬ Tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto.

.- Porque no soy un inútil baka como tú ¬¬ Es patético que ni siquiera sepas cómo…

Sí, exactamente. Una tierna y adorable pareja de amantes que trataban de…

.-Hacer un simple pastel de chocolate ¬¬

Sasuke retiró la mano de Naruto decisivamente y él mismo empezó a batir la mezcla con su propia mano.

.-¿Estás viendo, dobe? Si lo bates de ésta manera, espesará y se expandirá en el horno.

Naruto volteó a otro lado y Sasuke quebró el mango de madera del cucharón.

Bien… Últimamente, las cosas entre los jóvenes de 19 años no andaban muy bien. Ya llevaban dos años conviviendo en la misma casa, y nunca, en ningún momento, en ese período de tiempo, se habían acostado juntos. Ni siquiera cuando dormían en la misma cama, ni cuando estaban en un momento especialmente meloso (al cual, Sasuke aceptaba reticentemente), es decir, JAMAS.

Precisamente, Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse cuándo pasaría. Pero simplemente Naruto era…

.-¡¡WOOOHHH! ¡Sasuke, tenías razón! –exclamó Naruto mirando el pastel a través del vidrio del horno.

.-Claro, baka ¬¬

.-¡Excelente! –exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke suspiró.

No era que lo hubiese intentado, era que Naruto era demasiado inocente, torpe, ingenuo y demás cuando se trataba de cuestiones de sexo.

Por ejemplo…

--Flashback—

_.-¡¡Ah! ¿Estás seguro que está por acá? –se quejó Naruto dando vueltas a los cojines del sofá._

_.-Completamente –dijo Sasuke sonriendo -. En fin, parece que no lo encuentras. ¿Por qué no te recuestas y dejas que te ayude?_

_.-Está bien –dijo Naruto confiado y sonriendo. Se recostó en el sofá y suspiró. Abrió los ojos y tenía a Sasuke encima de él, acorralándolo con los brazos y piernas y acercando su rostro al del kyuubi._

_.-Em… ¿Sasuke?_

_.-¿Hm? –El moreno sonrió mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio del chico._

_.-S-Sasuke… ¡qué estás haciendo? –gimió el kyuubi cuando sintió las manos del moreno pasear debajo del abdomen._

_.-Nada, te hago revisión médica, dobe –dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja._

_.-¡Ah! ¿Es eso? ¡Qué bien! ¡Me duele un poco aquí y…! –Y Sasuke resopló y se salió frustrado._

_--_End of Flashback—

.-¿Cuánto hay que esperar? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

.-Más o menos… hora y media.

.-¿¿¡EEHHH?

.-Y no se te ocurra abrir el horno antes de ese tiempo ¬¬

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque le entra aire y no queda bien ¬¬

.-Hai.

.-Es enserio ¬¬

.-Hai, dattebayo!

.-Naruto ¬¬

.-Voooy Y.Y "cómo me conoce…¬¬"

Sasuke se tiró en el mueble y Naruto se recostó a su costado, bostezando.

.-Ne, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

.-Esperar –dijo Sasuke como si nada.

.-¿No quieres jugar algo?

.-No.

.-Em… ¿Leemos algo?

.-No.

.-¿Entrenamos?

.-No.

.- Que divertido estás hoy, Sasuke ¬¬

.-Hm.

.-Realmente conversador ¬¬

Sasuke resopló y cerró los ojos. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y atrajo a Naruto hacia él.

.-Sólo cállate, ¿sí? –dijo Sasuke apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Naruto -. Relájate.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir con fuerza, como siempre que Sasuke le dedicaba algo de cariño. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

.-¡Sasuke! –exclamó y se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

.-¡¡S-suéltame! –exigió Sasuke, sonrojándose más que Naruto -. ¡Vamos! ¡Quédate quieto!

Pero Naruto se reía y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas, en los lugares que sabía que Sasuke era propenso a reir.

Y el moreno se carcajeaba con rabia y ganas de golpear al rubio, pero realmente disfrutando aquel pequeño instante de felicidad.

.-¡Baka! –exclamó Sasuke atrapando ambas muñecas de Naruto y tirándolo al suelo, quedando sobre él.

.-¡¡Ouch! ¡¡Eso ha dolido, tonto! –exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa. Levantó la mirada al moreno, que simplemente hizo descender sus labios sobre los de Naruto, deseando probar una vez más aquel extraño y delicioso sabor, incitando a algo más que una simple caricia.

Naruto volvió a sentir que su cuerpo ardía, un calor sofocante, se debía a Sasuke… Sasuke era… caliente.

Sintió la necesidad de profundizar más en el beso, de eliminar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, de sentir el contacto de la piel de Sasuke con la suya… 'qué le pasaba?

.-Nnn… -gimió Naruto cuando Sasuke le liberó del beso, que había dejado a los muchachos sin aire -.S-Sasuke…

Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto, sonrojado. ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Naruto mostrándose impaciente y…? –miró de reojo hacia abajo - ¿…excitado…?

El olor dulce del pastel llamó la atención al olfato de kyuubi, que saltó y derrumbó a Sasuke al suelo.

.-¡¡Ne, Sasuke! ¡Ya debe estar listo! ¡Yo…! –un gruñido hizo que se volteara y mostrara a un muy enojado Sasuke resentido -. Oh… Gomen yo, Sasuke…

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada, simplemente mirándolo fugazmente. Le dio la espalda y sonrió. Al parecer el instinto de deseo sexual ya había aparecido en Naruto.

Por cierto, ¡dónde estaba…?

.-¡¡¡NARUTOOOO! ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR EL HORNO!

.-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAIIIII DATTEBAYOOO!

"¡¡Este idiota va a abrir el maldito horno!"

Sasuke corrió velozmente hacia Naruto, que lo vio y corrió aún más rápido hasta la cocina, derrumbando sillones, sillas, mesa, platos, un jarrón con flores (N.A: Un jarrón con flores? O.o ¿Y de cuándo aquí a Sasuke se le da por arreglar los ambientes? ¬¬) y, finalmente, cayó encima de Naruto, a pocos centímetros del horno.

.-¡Idiota! ¡Si te digo que no lo abras es por algo! ¬¬

.-Pero… pero… la curiosidad mató al gato, no al zorro ¬¬

.-¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¬¬

Y en esas andaban, cuando el cronómetro de tiempo sonó y Naruto se deshizo de Sasuke.

.-¡Ya está listo! Te preocupas por nada.

Sasuke resopló y apartó a un muy emocionado Naruto que miraba el horno con ojos brillantes.

El moreno cogió el pastel con unos guantes azules y lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina.

.-¡Huele delicioso! –dijo Naruto babeando -. ¿Se puede comer…?

.-Tenemos que dejar que enfríe y decorarlo ¬¬ Sé paciente, dobe.

.-Pero… tengo hambre T.T

Sasuke resopló algo fastidiado.

.-¡Ouch! ¡Está caliente! –ezclamó Naruto al tiempo que dejaba bruscamente la fuente del pastel, apunto de caerle en la cabeza. Sasuke, veloz y ágil, se abalanzó sobre Naruto y la fuente con el pastel cayó con estrépito al suelo.

(N.A: Tanta cosa por las weas ¬¬ )

Pero ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar el ruido, ambos estaban demasiado absortos mirándose a los ojos, sonrojados y con sus corazones latiendo a mil.

Sasuke, encima de Naruto, podía sentir la respiración alterada de su kitsune, incluso un ligero escalofrío.

.-S-sasuke…

El rostro rojo e inocente del chico no hacía más que empeorar las cosas para el moreno, que dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación y tomó a Naruto en brazos.

.-¿¡Qué haces, baka! –exclamó Naruto, sospechando qué quería Sasuke. Tragó saliva.

.-Lo siento, dobe, no puedo esperar más –dijo Sasuke firmemente, entrando en la habitación y derrumbando a Naruto, sin nada de delicadeza, sobre la cama.

.-¡¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Naruto, sabiendo perfectamente 'qué pasaba'.

Sasuke se acomodó sobre Naruto, con ambos brazos a los lados de Naruto y mirándolo fieramente.

.-¿Qué te crees que pasa, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con una inusual voz sensual -. ¿Qué te parece que pasa?

.-S-Sasuke… Eh…

Pero no l dejó terminar, ya que aprisionó los labios de Uzumaki con fiereza, besándolo salvajemente, con pasión.

Naruto descubrió que le gustaban ese tipo de besos. Le correspondió por completo.

.-Ah… e-espera baka! –exclamó Naruto, sonrojado -. ¡Yo nunca lo he hecho!

.-Yo tampoco –dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

.-¡Ah sí? ¬¬

.-Sí, pero leyendo se aprende –dijo Sasuke sonriendo y lamiendo la oreja derecha de Naruto.

Naruto se había acostumbrado a 'aquellas caricias', porque nunca llegaban muy lejos, pero ahora…

.-¡¡¡Sasuke! ¿¡SOLO ME HAS BESADO Y YA ESTAS TAN EXCITADO! –gritó Naruto sintiendo un 'bulto''.

.-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó Sasuke notablemente sonrojado -. Tú tienes la culpa.

.-¿¡YO! ¡¡POR QUE DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke simplemente sonrió y besó el cuello del chico. Sintió que el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba un poco. Sonrió más abiertamente y probó la piel con su lengua, generando un escalofrío en el rubio.

.-¿Te gusta? –preguntó afilando los ojos a Naruto.

El kitsune no respondió, pero un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

.-Está bien –dijo Sasuke sonriendo con sinceridad -. No te voy a hacer daño…

.-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Naruto suspicazmente.

.-Bueno… Ya sabes…

.-Quieres ser el activo, ¿verdad? ¬¬

.-Sí ¬¬

.-¡¡AH NO! –exclamó Naruto, y se levantó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke, e intercambiando papeles -. Je-je-je. YO seré el activo hoy :D

.-Yo tengo que ser el activo, dobe ¬¬

….

….

.-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Sasuke -. ¿Pelea de espadas?

Naruto se sonrojó muchísimo.

.-BAKA!

Sasuke aprovechó el momento y derrumbó a Naruto, quedando él dominante.

.-Con lo torpe que eres, seguro que ni eso sabrías hacer bien –declaró Sasuke mientras baja el cierre del abrigo naranja del kyuubi.

.-Eres cruel, Sasuke T.T

El de ojos negros sonrió y terminó de sacarle el abrigo a Naruto, dejándolo con una camiseta.

.-Realmente eres muy atractivo, Naruto, ¿sabías? –preguntó Sasuke seriamente. Seguidamente, se dedicó a probar la bronceada piel del rubio a lo largo de su cuello hasta donde permitía la camiseta. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido y movió el cuello, dejando espacio para que Sasuke continuara.

Sasuke, sorprendido y alentado por la reacción de Naruto pasó a quitarle la camiseta.

.-Parece que va enserio… -dijo Naruto en voz baja, sonriendo.

.-¿Parece? –preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de la misma manera -. Es muy enserio –también el se quitó la camiseta de golpe y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

.-Ne, Sasuke –dijo Naruto con un inusual ronroneo, mientras éste se dedicaba a probar la piel de Naruto desde los hombros.

.-¿Hm? –se detuvo para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Naruto.

.-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan seco? ¬¬ Vamos a hacer el amor, baka.

.-¿Y? ¿qué quería pedirme? –preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo para sus adentros, 'vamos a hacer el amor' pensó. 'No tendremos sexo, simplemente… haremos el amor'. Luego se sintió un poco ridículo por su pensamiento.

.-Dime que me amas n.n

.-No ¬/¬

.-Hazlo ¬¬

.-No

.-¡Hazlo!

.-¡Bien! ¡Te amo, Naruto! ¡Te amo! ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Me excitas! ¡Te deseo! –gritó Sasuke, al sorprendido Naruto, y seguido, bajó sus caricias hasta los pezones del rubio, que gimió al sentir el tacto de la lengua de Sasuke contra su pezón derecho, mientras, con sus manos empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón del rubio. Sonrió al sentir al rubio estremecerse. Bajó los pantalones de Naruto y los dejó en cualquier lugar de la habitación, y, sorprendido, notó cómo Naruto también le despojaba del pantalón.

.-¿Estamos impacientes, eh? –dijo Sasuke divertido, pasando sus manos por el abdomen de Naruto, para seguir un nuevo recorrido con su lengua, desde la clavícula derecha hasta el centro del pecho.

.-Nn… Sasuke… -el rubio subió sus manos temblorosas hacia la nuca de Sasuke y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico, que continuaba entretenido probando los pezones del chico rubio, que arqueó sutilmente la espalda.

Sasuke soltó una ligera carcajada.

.-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke bajó por el abdomen de Naruto y besó el vientre del chico antes de contestar.

.-Nada –respondió, llevando atrás un mechón de cabello que el estorbaba -. Tu rostro ahora… está hermoso, Naruto. Así que, para que no sientas molestia alguna, me encargaré de estimularte como es debido.

.-Ah? ¿Estimu---¿ --¡¡AAAHH! –Naruto se movió bruscamente al sentir la mano derecho del portador del sharingan acariciando su erección por encima de su bóxer.

.-Sí, estimulación –dijo Sasuke sonriendo como un niño. Eso le dio mala espina a Naruto, y tragó saliva. Sasuke iba a hacer que delirara de placer.

.-Se siente bien, ¿cierto? –preguntó Uchiha con cierta malicia.

.-Nnnn… Ah… -el rubio tenía el rostro muy rojo, y arqueó la espalda nuevamente, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas.

Sasuke sonrió. Bajó con delicadeza y lentitud (frustrando al rubio) el bóxer del chico, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el miembro erguido del chico.

.-Te gustará, Naruto –aseguró el moreno, acomodándose. Naruto lo miró con aprehensión. Sasuke pasó su mano por la erección del chico, acariciando con cierta presión.

.-Aaahh… nnn… Sasuke…

La lengua del moreno se deslizó por la punta del miembro de Naruto. Lanzó un gemido y, un grito ahogado cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke rodear su intimidad.

.-Ah… ah… S-sasuke… p-para… ah…

Pero Sasuke empezaba a lamer con más rapidez, rodeando la longitud con su húmeda lengua y aspirando levemente.

.-Hm… Sasuke… M-me… me voy a… a… ¡¡Ahhh! –Naruto volvió a arquear la espalda y llegó al orgasmo aferrándose a las sábanas, en la boca del moreno, que tragó el espeso líquido y sonrió, relamiéndose.

Naruto intentaba regular su respiración cuando sintió las caricias de Sasuke nuevamente.

.-Pequeño zorrito, esto no acaba aún –dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Naruto frunció el entrecejo y lo empujó.

.-¡Claro que no! –dijo, y, arrojó a Sasuke a la cama, bajándole el bóxer con rapidez y, sin dar tiempo al moreno para reaccionar, introdujo el miembro erecto de su koi en su boca y, tal como el moreno, empezó a lamer con rapidez, aspirando levemente.

.-N-naruto… ahh… e-espera baka… hmm…

Pero con Naruto no era, éste seguía arrancando gemidos ahogados del moreno. Y de un momento a otro, se detuvo, sonriendo.

.-¿Q-qué…? ¡P-por qué paras? –preguntó Sasuke respirando con dificultad.

.-Porque creo que no debes terminar aún –dijo Naruto, atrayéndolo a él y besándolo con pasión. Entonces, Sasuke recostó al kyuubi en la cama y masajeó con suavidad la sensible entrada del chico.

.-Sasuke –murmuró Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir uno de los dedos de su amante introducirse con lentitud -. Nn… Me… duele…

El moreno entonces, con la otra mano empezó a acariciar el miembro del rubio.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, y escuchó un nuevo gemido de incomodidad de Naruto.

.-Tienes que relajarte –declaró Sasuke acomodándose entre las piernas de Naruto –de otra manera, te dolerá y no te podrás sentar en lo que queda del mes.

.-Bien… -dijo Naruto tomando aire y relajándose.

Sasuke sonrió y besó en los labios a Naruto antes de penetrar. Empezó muy lentamente, y escuchó un gemido de incomodidad, que Naruto reprimió inmediatamente, apretando los dientes con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke siguió penetrando hasta estar completamente dentro.

.-¡Ah! –Naruto respiró aliviado al notar la incomodidad irse y a Sasuke besr sus ojos, llevándose sus lágrimas.

.-Lo siento… -murmuró éste al oído del rubio, y empezó a moverse con lentitud.

.-Nn… Sasuke… -Naruto enroscó los brazos al cuello del moreno y besó la zona entre el cuello y el hombro.

Sasuke se movía con más rapidez y los gemidos de mabos se hacían más y más fuertes, sus labio se juntaban, las palabras tiernas y caricias se hacína presentes con más fogosidad.

.-¡Naruto!... –Sasuke dio una embestida algo fuerte, llegando la más hermoso placer y conociendo el paraíso de sensaciones. Era sublime, exquisito, dulce, enloquecedor… Era el resultado de máxima expresión de amor entre aquellos jóvenes, que unían sus cuerpos y voces y lograban llegar juntos al máximo placer.

Naruto dio un gemido ronco y también llegó por segunda vez, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, seguido por un agotado Sasuke, que besó su frente, sus ojos, su cuello… sus labios…

.-Te amo… -susurró.

Naruto sonrió y correspondió a un nuevo beso.

Pasaron unos minutos y, ambos jóvenes, ya algo recuperados se encontraban recostados.

.-Ne, Sasuke –dijo Naruto sonriendo -. ¡qué hay del pastel?

Sasuek resopló.

.-Creo que tendremos que hcaerlo de nuevo…

.-¿Eh? ¿¡Enserio! ¡¿¡Lo vamos a volver a hacer! –exclamó Naruto emocionado y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke -. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo, Sasuke!

.-Ah… Y luego el incansable soy yo… -dijo Sasuke sonriendo y besando en le cuello a Naruto.

.-Sasuke…

.-Hm?

.-¿Puedo ser el activo ahora:D

.-No ¬¬

.-Está bien… u.u…. De todas formas igual lo disfruté… -dijo sonrojándose. El moreno también sintió arder sus mejillas y continuó besando el cuello de Naruto.

.-¿Qué hay del pastel entonces?

.-¡Hay que 'hacerlo' de nuevo, Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

El moreno sonrió.

**------…Fin…------**

nOn Weee! Ya terminé! ¡Por fin! Me ha tomado mucho hacer este lemmon, pero creo que no ha salido tan mal :D ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Espero que les guste también n.n ¡Gracias por leer! Y eso de hacer pasteles… hm… Jejeje, ¿qué puedo decir? XDDD Y mi primer one-shot lemmon en Naruto nOn WEEEE!

¡Ya nos vemos! ¡Reviews! ONEGAI!

Dark-chan


End file.
